Betraying Love
by w0nder-wall
Summary: When things don't work out for Spencer and Toby, will this be the end for the two? Perhaps, it was suppose to be this way. On the other hand, soul mates last forever. Destiny is a fragile thing, and works in ways you can't explain. Will betrayal, and lust take over? Other couples involving Ezria, Jaria, and some secret couples feature heavily in this. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When things don't work out for Spencer and Toby, will this be the end for the two? Perhaps, it was suppose to be this way. On the other hand, soul mates last forever. Destiny is a fragile thing, and works in ways you can't explain. Will the two be able to work through, and come together again, or does fate have other plans? Will betrayal, and lust take over. Love isn't as simple for Spencer Hastings, and she's about to find out how complicated her love life really is. When Spencer is lost, will she run back into the arms of the man she truly loves? Warning: Betrayal. Also has some other major couples. Including, Ezria, Jaria, and some secret couples, that you'll have to find out about.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own pll!**

Chapter One

_Step-Sister Know's Best?_

Toby waited at the red light patiently, pondering on Jenna's words for the thousandth time this week. Her words lived in his thoughts, ever since the week prior. Even after all these years, she could still get under his skin. He could deal with when Jenna insulted, or said anything about him, or saying crap about anyone; even Emily. He didn't like it, but he could deal with it. Although, when it came to Spencer, he wouldn't put up with it. Usually, the conversation would last only a few seconds. Toby stopping it, before Jenna could say anything about her at all. He didn't even like Jenna saying her name. Except a certain conversation last week, when Jenna got his attention.

_"Fine, you can deal with her past? You can accept she's haunted. But, what about you?" She said with a snarl, her emerald eyes fierce with power. Her words were like needles, stabbing you, making you weak. Some how Jenna made anything sound taunting._ _If Jenna ever had kids one day, Toby just knew those poor kids were in for it. Jenna, could make candy taste and sound horrible._

_"What about me?" He scowled back, as he lifted his eyes up slowly from the junk box. He had to come back to Rosewood, his father and step-mom were moving. His father warned him that if he wanted any of his old junk, he would have to come back and get it. Toby, put it off far too long. So, of course the day he came back to Rosewood, Jenna was just coincidentally here. Over the years, their parents practically pushed the two step-siblings to be closer. But, Toby wouldn't bulge. If only they knew how close they once were... Toby cringed at the memory._

_Although, this gave him the opportunity to tell his parent's the big news; he was planning on proposing to his long-term girlfriend; Spencer Hastings. Which is why Jenna followed him up to the attic, eager to boil the waters._

_Jenna's rosy lips curved up into an devilish smile, the kind witch's made in the movies when they were manipulating someone. Jenna was smart, she wasn't one to sugar coat. She knew she would only have Toby's full attention for so long. "She's Spencer Hastings, did you ever think about, what she's giving up for you, Toby?"_

_"What are you talking about?" He growled whipping his head in her direction. Jenna took a step forward, sitting herself on an old rocking chair. The old rocking chair, his mother use to rock him in. Toby had to bite his tongue, from yelling at her to get off the chair._

_"Toby," Jenna said stroking the chair's arms. "Toby, Toby, Toby." Her voice trailed sweetly. Jenna knew she had him sucked in now. "Do you think she wanted this? To marry some one who didn't even graduate high school? Do you think that was in her plans?" She scoffed darkly. "So naive, Toby."_

_"I'm doing just fine." He shot sharply. "And Spencer doesn't care about that."_

_"But she does," Jenna smiled wickedly letting her green eyes drop at the floor._

_"Like you know anything," He rolled his eyes and returned to looking through the old box._

_"She's a Hastings Toby." Jenna said flatly. "She has high expectations, and let's face it, you can't fit those shoes. Her parents? How do you think they'll feel when she marry's a carpenter. I doubt they'll be happy with it, not to mention everything else that went down in high school."_

_Toby sulked in her words, his hands not moving anymore. Why was he letting her get in now? He's put up with her harsh words about Spencer since high school. Except, she always bashed Spencer. Always telling him, why Spencer's wrong for him. Not why he's wrong for Spencer. "Toby, you asking her to marry her, sure maybe she'll say yes." Jenna said after a pause. "But, down the road." She said coldly. "She'll regret it." She spat. "She'll look back realizing, all the potential she had, and how much she wasted on you." She narrowed her eyes, glaring into the back of his head._

_"Jenna get out." He muttered._

_"You know I'm right. I'm always right," Her voice trailed smugly. "Maybe you two, had something." She said in disgust. "But, it wasn't meant to last. She should be going off to do bigger and better things. You're holding her back, Toby. You're simply just the boy toy from her dinky hometown of Rosewood. That's all."_

_"Shut up Jenna." He snapped sharply turning towards her again, and shooting her a long dirty glare. Jenna laughed evilly, as she rocked her self back in forth slowly. The floor cracking._

_"I'm just telling you the truth Toby, because I care about you." She said wickedly stepping up from the chair and flattening out her grey dress, she smirked at him darkly. "Let her go Toby, do whats best for everyone. And let her go." She said emphasizing on her last phrase, and with her finals words Jenna left the attic, leaving a very frustrated Toby alone._

Ever since the little chat with Jenna, Toby found him self debating whether or not he should propose. Whether or not, it's what's best for Spencer. He loved her so much, and he thought that was enough. But, maybe Jenna was right. Spencer, deserved the best. Some one who can take her to different countries, some one who can please her parents, some one who can buy her expensive gifts. Although, gradually Toby was starting his own carpentry business, was that enough? Compared to all the sergeants, doctors, inventors, and lawyers; like her self out there, that was nothing. Spencer was graduating law school in a few years. Then she would be off, working at a firm. Those guys would be able to support her, she could have wealthy little family, and go on expensive vacations with him.

Was Toby being selfish? Keeping her to himself? They had been together since high school and all through college. They had one short break up, but not long enough to start anything serious with any one else. And when they were together, Toby made sure everyone knew Spencer was his. Perhaps, she never got a chance to see who was really out there. She was still hanging onto her high school sweet heart, unaware of all the better choices of men she could end up with.

He cursed Jenna's name for putting these idea's in his head, but he couldn't help but think she was right. He was just a_ carpenter,_ and what's gonna happen if starting a business doesn't work out? Or what if he did successfully start a business, and it just crashed? Spencer deserved better then that, because she deserved the best imaginable. She deserved more than, just some carpenter with a chance at a business.

Not to mention her family, all her life she had been trying to impress them. With Melissa marrying an attorney, Toby knew yet again her parent's would look down on her younger daughter. They didn't even like Toby, and would never approve of her marrying him. They would never accept it, and therefore they would never fully accept Spencer, or be proud of her. The thing she desperately strived for all her life.

Maybe, they were both oblivious to how different they really were. How different their futures were going to play out, maybe their journeys together were supposed to end here. Maybe they should have ended a long time ago.

A lot of people say, ordeals make a bond stronger. But, maybe all those curve balls throughout high school, was the universe telling them they weren't suppose to be together. Maybe, their whole relationship was a mistake. Maybe, destiny got messed up, when she came knocking on his door on that fine fall day. Although, he wouldn't ever take that back. No matter what, he would never take back the time he spent with her. Not for anything.

But, maybe now he had to give her up. So she could go off, and live her full potential.

These idea's haunted him, and it was all he could think about. He had been avoiding her all week, and when she was around him, he acted stiff as a board. She was smart, she was going to notice something was up. Although, Toby felt lost. He had no idea what to do anymore. All he wanted was, for Spencer to be happy. Not regret, all the time she wasted on him. He wanted what's best for her, although he wasn't sure what that was. He had an idea though, as much as it was going to hurt him.

Toby opened his door to his loft, expecting it to be empty, expecting to just go to his bed, and pass out from a long exhausting day at work. But, like always, he was in for a surprise. That surprise being Spencer. She was laying on his futon, both of her legs propped up. Her knees shooting up at the ceiling, a book in hand. Typical Spencer. She was wearing his shirt, and only his shirt, from the looks of it. Spencer had a key, but usually she would tell him she was coming over, in a phone call, or text. She wouldn't just be awaiting his arrival, in his loft with no warning.

"Toby," She sprung eagerly a smile spreading on her face as she sprung off the green futon, throwing the book down sheepishly, and ran to the man closing the door. She flung her arms around his neck playfully as he turned around, now facing her. He gulped looking into her mocha eyes. She met his mouth for a kiss, but Toby didn't exactly fully kiss back. He barely moved his lips, and Spencer pulled away with a pout.

"What's wrong?" She said sympathetically, noting her boy friend's distraught eyes, and slight frown.

"I'm just tired," He muttered escaping from her loop of arms wrapped around his neck. Toby sighed quietly as he made his way to the kitchen, quenching with thirst. He could hear Spencer's foot steps closely behind him. And sure enough, here she was again. In front of him, making it hard for him to supply himself with a cup.

She put her hand on his chest licking her lips, staring up at him. "I thought I would surprise you." Her hands roamed down his body, temptingly. Toby had to force him self to resist the urge, and walk away from her. So, he stepped aside grabbing a cup now easily.

The brunette crossed her arms tightly, and opened her mouth apprehensively to say some thing as he turned on the faucet for some water. "Toby, what is it?" She asked softly but more forceful than before.

_Nothing._

All he did in response, was sip from his water, keeping his sapphire eyes off of her. Spencer sighed, "Toby," She said softly placing a hand on his arm. Toby put down his cup of water on the counter, and looked her in her mocha eyes, as if he was scared.

"Ever since you went to your parents, you've been acting not your self," Her voice trailed with concern as she let her arm fall away from him. "Don't shut me out." Her voice broke out as she cased her eyes downwards.

"I'm not." He practically whispered. Was he? What was he doing? He just needed time to think, he didn't want to make this harder than, it already was.

"You've barely looked at me, let alone kissed, or touched me in any way, in the past week." She exclaimed locking eyes with him again.

"I just have a lot on my mind," he mumbled as he walked away from her, and slumped his self on the chair.

"Like what?" She shot back following him, now standing over him, expecting an answer.

"Things." He said flatly.

"Like what?" She asked, her tone sharpening. Her lips were tight, and her arms were crossed. Toby could tell she was getting aggravated.

"Nothing," he murmured. "Nothing." he ducked his head down. Although, she didn't respond instead she gathered her clothes, and changed back into her normal clothes, throwing his shirt aggressively at him. Toby didn't even look at her, but simply rubbed the material through his thumb and index finger.

"I don't like fighting with you." She said flatly. "So can you please just tell me what I did to_ offend_ you, so that we can stop?" She asked her mocha eyes deadly.

"Spencer," He sighed. "Sit down." he demanded softly, his voice weak.

Spencer didn't say anything, but simply sat on the couch across from him. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

He made up his mind. Although, he didn't like it. He knew one day, she would be thankful for it. She would realize he wasn't right for her. "Spencer," he said hesitantly not meeting her eyes, that were staring through him. "I think," He swallowed hardly, feeling a lump forming in his throat and his eyes watering. "I think that," He practically whispered, his voice to weak to form a proper sentence.

She sat up leaning closer to him, "Toby," She said concerned eyeing him up and down.

"Spencer," he swallowed again looking at her hesitantly. "I think were both fooling ourselves, that our relationship is going to work out."

"What?" She her jaw dropped, her voice breaking. "What are talking about?" She said quickly, feeling a sudden dread run through her veins.

"I just, I don't think we should see each other any more." He blurted quickly. He felt a sudden pain take over his body, as if he just fallen into a pit of despair. Now, fading away into the darkness.

She sat shocked on his couch, her blood ran could, she couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said her eyes becoming weary at the words. Her voice in complete utter shock, mixed with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Spencer," He said softly, fighting back his own tears.

"Toby," She said shaking her head feeling as if her whole world had just fallen apart. She felt like she couldn't breath, after her out burst of tears, and sobs. Seeing her like this made Toby too, break out into a silent sob. Although, she probably didn't hear him over her own sobs, and her eyes blurred from the tears streaming down her face. "You can't." She panted. "No," She shook her head rubbing her eyes. "No!" She shouted over her tears.

"Spencer," He said softly trying to console her.

"Toby, I." Her voice broke out, as she stood up. "I just," She sobbed wiping away her tears forcibly. Although, she couldn't stop her melt down.

"Spencer," He stood up, his voice filled with sadness, a tear shedding from his eyes. He tried to bring her into a hug, but she yanked him away.

"Why?" She said in the mix of her sobs. "I don't understand," She wailed. "Everything was going so well," She broke out through her tears. "Toby, no."She sobbed.

"Spencer, it's what's best."

"For who?" She yelled through her thick tears, although not giving him a chance to answer. She just fled out of his loft, sobbing. She couldn't be in his presence any more. Not like this, not when he was the one making her feel and do this. Besides, he just added to her tears. Seeing him there, looking at her sadly. Was he pitying her? It was just so un expected. Everything seemed fine, before he went to Rosewood last week. Everything was going perfect, even. Their last break up was three years ago, and that was only because she was too swamped in school, and too busy for a relationship. It was expected, they were fighting for weeks before hand.

This time was different, they hadn't been fighting. He was avoiding her for a week, and then just bam. He breaks up with her? It didn't make sense. Although, she couldn't put pieces together right now, because she was to broken. So she went to the only place, to the one person, who she could confine to. Aria Montgomery.

**Author Note: So, I'm gonna skip ahead, and with flashbacks, and present times, I'll tell the story. Okay. Okay. So, i've been reading stories on FF for awhile, and I thought I would post this, I've been working on it for awhile, and have a lot done. So tell me what you think. This is just the beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Five Years Later_

"I don't think...We should be doing this anymore." She said pinching the inside of her palm. She knew it was wrong, she knew that, if any one ever found out, than her life would just be worse than, it _already_ is. Why was she doing it? Ever since Toby, she's been doing stupid things, things a Hastings should not be doing. Including this, she knew it had to end. What started as a drunken one night stand, ended up being something more. As much as she tried to stop, the urge to be with_ him-_she couldn't.

"Spencer," He sighed ducking his head down, and looking at his red wool socks. "I know she's still your friend, and all. But," He gulped taking a seat next to the brunette, whom was hugging her knees on his brown leather couch. "But, we always do this. We become guilty, and leave each other. Yet, we always seem to come back." He went on, he sure was good with words. Although, he certainly should be.

"I know," She mumbled in the silence of the apartment. "I just," She sighed.

"Spencer," He said bringing her into a warm hug. Although, she couldn't hug back. In her head she meant it, although in her heart... it was different. Ever since Toby left, after breaking up with her, she hadn't fell whole. Except when she was with the man whom was holding her in his arms, at the blissful moment. It was sick, and twisted. A dirty secret, that needed to be kept. All the other times, she may have been bluffing, except today. Maybe it was a stupid reason, to finally realize, she needed to move on. But, today after the big news, she knew a break up, of whatever they had, was in order.

_Spencer awaited with her other two best friends, for her third best friend to arrive, with big news apparently. She exclaimed that it was far to big of announcement for over the phone. So they waited, impatiently as usual, at the local diner. The petite girl lived in Rosewood, god knows why, while the others lived in Pennsylvania, not so far away. Although, it was better than actually living there._

_They should have been use to the petite best friend's lateness by now, she was almost late to everything. Always blaming her boyfriend, or how her cat needed feeding. Or how her outfit had to correspond. Which, it never did anyways. Although, Spencer should have been use to it, she was annoyed. Maybe she was jealous, for whom's heart she had lock down over awhile back._

_Although, lost in her thoughts, Spencer snapped out of it after hearing her high voice greet them excite-fully. She hugged back tightly, the pit of guilt in her stomach growing larger and larger, each time she saw her._

_The petite-short girl sat down, in between Spencer and The blond. Across from the raven haired beauty. She had this, glow about her, a unusual glow. Which was accompanied by, a magnificent smile. All girls stirred their attention to her, Spencer pushing back the guilt further._

_"Well," The blond urged._

_The petite girl seemed as if she was to giddy for words, as if she spoke only rainbows, and giggles would come out._

_"Aria," The raven hair girl said with a smile, and her brown eyes examining her happy-as-can-be face curiously._

_Although, Aria didn't speak. She simply held up her hand wiggling it into their faces. A shiny diamond ring covering half of her little finger._

She didn't say anything for awhile, she wanted to remember his cinnamon, and sandy ocean scent, she wasn't going to be seeing him in awhile. She removed her hug from her knees, and moved her arms to the man's back, embracing his hug. She burred her head into his shoulder, she could feel him swaying her back and forth. Maybe she needed to just get out of Pennsylvania all together, all through high school, all through college, and even now, her life seemed to be one bad thing after another.

She closed her eyes, letting all the thoughts of guilt, and dread fade away into the night, as his lips met hers after the_ very_ long embrace. Spencer, knew this would be the last time kissing this man. She had to move on.

Was it possible? Was she even over _Toby?_ She hadn't seem him in nearly five years, and in those five years, she tried, she really did, to forget him. Although, she was still hanging on to him. Now, she was with the man whom, she could never be with. Yet, he was the only one, who could make her forget Toby, forget that what they were doing wasn't just wrong, it was horrible.

Spencer, and the man with the man with waves of dark curls, fell asleep in each other's arms that night. _For the the last time?_

_Five Years Earlier..._

_Spencer knocked, and knocked on the door, till her knuckles became red. She became frustrated, so frustrated in fact that she began screaming at the door, like a lunatic. Her sobs melted away, and now she was in the stage of anger, angry at whom? She didn't know. Everyone, Toby, Herself, Happy People... After, composing her self in the car, after a long cry, she managed her way up to Aria's Apartment._

_Now, she was getting mad at Aria. Although, that anger was all gathering, only because of the break up she just suffered. She just needed someone right now, and she wished that some one could just hold her in their arms, telling her it would be okay. She needed someone, soon her anger faded away, and like earlier she became vulnerable. She let out a frantic sob, and begged for Aria to come to the door, pounding hardly, and dialing away Aria's number quickly for the seventh time in the last twenty minutes._

_Although, instead of Aria at the door, was her boyfriend. Ezra fitz. Wearing a robe, and his eyes red, and weary. Spencer, stared at him confused wiping away her tears. "Um, where's Aria? Is she here?" She said, holding back the hot tears._

_"No," He said tightly._

_"Where is she?"_

_"She left." He swallowed hardly, swallowing away his own tears, most likely. "She left me."_

_"What?" Spencer broke out in shock._

_"For Jason."_

_"What," Spencer said shaking her head, as she took on his appearance. Hell, he was a wreck. The usual, vest wearing Ezra Fitz was in sweats, a Robe, and a white T-shirt, with a big stain at the collar, that looked to be chocolate Ice-cream. They were friends, it's not like they hung out with each other without Aria. But they were friends. He was friends with Toby too... good friends. Over the years, they all seemed to become close._

_"Ezra, I'm" She said tears starting again. "I'm sorry." She broke out, and as if her body had a language of it's own, and launched a full blown bear hug at the broken man in front of her. He too hugged back, nesting his head on her shoulder, and breathing in her warm scent. He took her inside, and sat her on the couch. Although, Ezra had been a mess, she seemed to be much worse. Aria had left the day before, and he was quite surprised, she hadn't known this information, seeing as how close the two were. He rubbed her back, making circles, still unknowing of why she was crying._

_He had never seen her like this. Ever. Not once. She was always so strong, and to see her this way. In a different light, was weird. It didn't feel right, and there had to be something wrong._

_"Spencer," He said softly lifting her head up so she was forced to look up at him. "What is it?"_

_"Toby-He-Broke up with me." She said a tear rolling down her face. Her eyes were struck red, and her mascara was smeared all down her face. Her lips chapped and her eyes puffy._

_Ezra was taken back at the new information. He sat motionless, in shock, even. Toby broke up with her? He was just talking about how he was going to propose to 'the love of his life' the other night._

_"Spencer, I'm sorry-" He said his voice in complete shock, he couldn't even make it sound sympathetic, only complete utter shock._

She woke up peering at the man next to her with a yawn, which slowly became a frown. Although, with her shifts of body movements, the light sleeper he was, woke up. He flashed a boyish smile at her, and snuggled next to her further. It had to end today. It had too. If not for Aria, for herself. She and him would never work, their secret, whatever they were doing, lasted way too long.

"Ezra," Her voice trailed seriously as she let her eyes roam his apartment freely. "What I said last night, I meant it." Her voice trailed seriously.

"Spencer," he said firmly. She stepped off the couch, as his hand lost contact with hers. She paced around the room, feeling as if some one was holding down her tongue so she couldn't speak. He had to know, didn't he?

"Aria's getting married." Spencer blurted.

"What?" Ezra sat up abruptly, his eyes alerted on the pacing brunette in his living area.

"Yeah," She said with uncertainty.

"To Jason." She said hesitantly, finally making eye contact with him once again. For a moment, his dark blue eyes swept downwards, as if he was upset. But, he quickly composed him self after, starring up at her. Even with bedhead, she looked gorgeous. They just stared at each other for a moment, until Spencer let out a suppressed sigh. Just then, an idea formed in his head.

"Spencer, this means we can be together. Really be together." He shot up from the couch, and to her, grabbing her hands, in his, in the process. She looked at him, as if he were on drugs. She stared at him dazzled for a second before apprehensively speaking.

"Are you being serious?" She snapped sharply.

"Yeah," He nodded eagerly, a toothless smile coming on his face. "Maybe she'll understand."

"She won't." She snapped bitterly, snagging her hands away, and stepping a few steps away from the man, who's smile was fading. "We need to end this. I'm serious this time."

Ezra let out a sigh, his head dropping.

Spencer, was about to continue, but before her words came out, Ezra beat her to it.

"So you know Toby's back." He said tightly, as he became stiffened.

Spencer stared at him wide eyed, her mouth ajar. She most certainly, did not, know Toby was back. Toby was back... Toby was _back._ The words repeated in her head rapidly, as he came closer, his stiffed shoulders dropping, and his dark-denim eyes becoming soft. He immediately regretted saying anything.

"Toby Cavanaugh?" She stood still in front of the shaggy dark haired worried man. As if there was any other Toby.

"You didn't know?" Ezra asked apprehensively. He thought she was over Toby, like he was over Aria. Sure, it hurt to know she was marrying Jason, the man she left him for, but he wasn't going to weep about it. He had moved on in the past five years, and with Spencer's help. Maybe, he did make the mistake of moving in the wrong direction, in the wrong direction, as in Spencer. But, maybe it was destiny.

She shook her head silently, furrowing her eye brows.

_Spencer stood in front of him, ready to get some explanations. Although, she felt awful. She felt a pit forming in her stomach, and would he forgive her for this? He broke up with her, right? Although, sleeping with one of his close friends wasn't exactly...the best thing to do after a break up. Maybe, Toby was telling her, he made a mistake the other night. Maybe, he was begging for her to come back to him. Then what would she do? Would she accept his apology, would he accept hers? Although, that afternoon she realized that wasn't why she was here._

_He looked so...helpless. Standing in front of her, was Toby Cavanaugh. But, not the normal happy Toby Cavanaugh. More like, the Toby Cavanaugh from high school, back when Alison was alive, and Jenna was torturing him. Helpless and lost. "Spencer, I'm-I'm" He stuttered. Spencer, really wished she could just tell him off, but part of her just wanted him to take her back. Her stubbornness faded over the years, with Toby. She would probably take him back instantly, tell him about the other night, and hopefully he would understand. "Spencer, I'm moving to Ohio."_

_"Ohio?" Spencer blurted, gaping. She could feel tears collecting in her eyes again. 'Dammit, Toby.' She thought bitterly as she wiped away her own tears. "You can't!" She yelled with a heavy sigh._

_"Spencer, I am."_

_"Why!" She demanded breathing heavy. It was all to much, first last week, he breaks up with. Now, he's moving... Was it really, really, really, over this time?_

_"Job offer." He said stepping closer to her. He opened his arms, for a hug. Truly, he wanted one. From her. He couldn't stand the idea, of never feeling her touch ever again. Never seeing her again, never hearing her voice again. Hell, now Toby was tearing up. He cursed Jenna's name, for being right. Why couldn't he be some big shot lawyer?_

_Spencer reluctantly went into the hug, and was surprised at how tight of a hold he had on her. Spencer was never the one to beg, or give in. But, this time was different. She wasn't just going to let the love of her life, go off and leave her. She didn't understand. "I'll go with you." She volunteered, her weak voice filled with tears._

_"Spencer, I told you." His voice trailed sadly. A tear escaped his eyes as he shut them tight, pulling her even closer. So close that, if he pulled her any closer, she wouldn't be breathing. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder, smelling her long brown hair's lavender scent. Telling him self over and over again, that Spencer would be better off with someone else. That her life would never be perfect, if he stayed with her. "Don't make me have to tell you again."_

_Spencer didn't want to let go. As, furious, depressed, and how jumbled up her feelings were towards Toby, she didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to release him, so he could leave her. Spencer, broke out into a sob, again. She certainly was a mess. She realized how stupid she was being, and pushed him away abruptly. The push was hard, and filled with anger. "I can't believe you!" She spat harshly._

_Toby just sighed sadly looking at his ex-girlfriend, as she furiously scold him._

_"Toby what happened to you loving me? To us talking about getting married, and having a kid, and growing old together! No, matter what the odds! I thought you felt the same way!" She screamed viciously. "You leaving, to Ohio?" She said questionably. "That's bull shit. Bull shit." She gritted through her teeth her nostrils flared._

_"Spencer," he said putting his hand up to touch her arm. Although, she yanked him away instantly._

_"No!" She yelled her anger, slowly turning into tears. "You can't go. What about us?" She said her eyes forming with tears, her voice dangerously breaking fast._

_"Spencer, we aren't going to ever be together without complications-"_

_"And I'm willing to fight for you!" She said her eyes shooting out daggers, as she wiped her fresh tears away. "Are you seriously calling it quits? Because you don't feel like fighting for us ? It's hard, but it's worth it!" She said in disgust, and steam practically coming out of her ears._

_"Spence," He said his eyes begging her to listen. Although, she wasn't having it._

_"No, you know what." She scoffed. "Have a grand time in Ohio." She scowled, before stomping out the door. "Send me a post card!" She yelled harshly before slamming the door behind her._

"When did he get back?" She asked hesitantly. Toby, Aria, was a tender subject for the two. In the last five years of their roller coaster, of a 'relationship' they tended to not mention the two. Except today, both were mentioned. Ezra seemed much more okay with the mention of Aria, than Spencer at the name of 'Toby' vocalized between them. Although, Spencer was still friends with Aria. She didn't think that Ezra still communicated with Toby though...

"I don't know." He said flustered trying to avoid the topic. "Spencer, if it's not Toby then...?" He said leaving the curious sentence hanging between the two. Spencer was to focused on Toby's return to even focus on anything else. It was like a bomb shell.

"Do you have any idea?" She asked apprehensively.

"He's barely moved in. Were having drinks on Sunday." he blurted quickly. "Spencer?"

"Are you going to tell him...about us?" She said lowering her gaze, finally looking at him in his dark-denim eyes.

He shrugged, as his face grew still. "I don't know." He breathed. "He and I were close, then he left, and I hadn't really talked to him in awhile." His voice trailed. "Look, Spence. We both got dumped, and this happened." He said a small toothless smile taking over his sorrowful face as he took her hands in his again. "Maybe, I should tell him. You can tell Aria. Maybe, they'll get it."

"Ezra," She shook her head, her mouth opening like a fish.

"Spencer, I don't want to end this with you. I want to explore it further," He trailed sincerely. "The only complication here, is them."

_That was true. But, a big complication at that..._

"But," Spencer sputtered. "Just, I think," She sighed. "Don't tell Toby. Okay?" She said, her brown eyes pleading him. Ezra let out a sigh, as someone knocked on his door, practically pounding.

Ezra let go of Spencer's hold and walked off towards the door.

_After rubbing her back for quite some time, every now and then murmuring 'It'll be okay,' or 'I'm sorry', She seemed to calm down. Pull her self together at least, "I'm sorry." She sniffled looking up at him in his dark-denim eyes. "How are you?" She asked hesitantly. She was still trying to understand the whole situation. Aria left Ezra for Jason? Her half-brother Jason? Were they having an affair, or? She hadn't heard anything about it from either of them._

_"I'm okay," He sighed shakily. "I mean how are you suppose to be when the love of your life walks out the door?" He said flashing up a smile of disbelief, shaking his head slightly. Her lips twitched up a sympathetic smile at the man before her._

_"Did she just up and leave?" Spencer asked, her voice meek._

_"She packed all her stuff when I was on that business trip, I got back yesterday, Aria and I got in this huge fight about how we're always to busy for each other. Aria admitted that she has been messing around with Jason, and then she told me 'Were over. Were over. Jason will be better for me!' and then she... left." He said shakily._

_"I'm sorry," She said after a moment of silence._

_"Well," He sniffled cocking his head back at her. Meeting those mocha chocolate eyes. "I guess we're both in the same boat." He said trying to lighten the most-depressing mood. Spencer, actually let out a tiny laugh, and agreed._

_"Look, I don't know where exactly Jason lives, but I'm sure you do. You don't have to stay here, listening to my sob stories." His voice trailed. Truly, he didn't want her to go. She understood, and he had felt lonely the whole day, and night. He needed good company. Truly._

_"I'll see her tomorrow." She sniffled, with a one shoulder shrug. "She wasn't answering her phone anyways..Besides, I think we can both use the company." She said honestly, putting a comforting hand on his arm. He glanced back at her with a sincere grin of gratitude._

_"Well, then may I offer you some alcohol, and ice cream?" He asked standing up._

_She nodded her head instantly. "That sounds great." She said._

Ezra opened the door, his whole body locking in shock, of whom was at the door. She stood in front of him, completely dazzled. Like, a lost puppy. She knew this was beyond her territory, and it showed in her big wary hazel eyes.

"Aria?" Ezra breathed, gaping at the sight.

**So yes the secret couple is SPEZRA(; dun, dun, Aria's here. Toby's back. Aria's getting married. What's happening. Thanks for the reviews, please review again!**


End file.
